


Perhaps

by OmegaWolfy



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: AU, Character Death, Hunter!Niles, Implied Relationships, M/M, Vampire AU, Vampire!Kiyoshi, kind of like a 16th century kind of deal, mentions of the other royals, niles has a cross bow, seriously AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: Kiyoshi spoke too much for his own good, but it's not his words which get him in trouble. Even vampires caught in the taboos of same sex relationships cannot escape what will eventually be their downfall. Actions speak louder than words, after all.





	1. In

Too good to be true, that’s what Niles had told himself, and the proof was right in front of him. Perhaps it was a mistake to wait. He should have shot the bloodsucker without hesitation, but it wasn’t like the woman in his grasp would get any deader. What Niles wanted now, was information. Maybe he could get it, maybe he’d have to fight for the knowledge he sought. But if it came to the later, he may never get to know. If it came to a scuffle, he’d shoot. Hopefully.

“Zero,” The body of the mentioned woman falls to the ground, slowly, as though there were still fluid in her veins. There was blood smeared over her shoulder and into her clothing from the wound inflicted by the vampire. “So great of you to join us.” A ginger head tips to the side, his dirty hand combs a few loose strands of hair from his face, before the vampire turns his head to look over his shoulder at Niles.  It was an all too familiar face to Niles, but he’d never imagined he would see those lips smeared in blood, or watched as the usually humor filled eyes pooled with intense hunger.

“I always felt it was too good to be true.” A blue eye narrowed as Niles takes in the scene before him. He’d never heard of a bloodsucker sparing someone, so he automatically assumed that the woman was dead. He watches with a cold gaze as she tips to the side, her body hitting the ground from the somewhat seated position she had fallen into.

“What, a nothing farm boy inventing something like a fob? No, I just brought them to Norh. From where?” Kiyoshi stops and chuckles deeply. “The past. They didn’t exactly catch on before. But my work with the pocket watch certainly set me up for a long while. It was just difficult keeping others from improving my own work before I could do so myself. They would bring the fob on too soon, call it something different, be credited for their  _ original _ idea.” Kiyoshi hummed, his eyes rather cruel as he gazes towards the end of the alleyway. “Look at me, I’m monologuing, but I’m not the bad guy. I’m not the man with a crossbow.” He’s shrugging before taking on an expression Niles was much more used to seeing on his rather handsome face. A look he would be able to believe if not for the blood smeared over his lips and down the male’s chin. The look he’d fallen for.

“You’re also not a man,” Niles' voice is hard, guarded, as he looks at Kiyoshi. The ginger’s back to him still, “the lesser of two evils is still evil. Remember telling me that?” Niles’ question is posed, a few strands of his own platinum hair sliding into his face. It didn’t matter much to him, he was blind on that side, anyways.

"Zero, I thought I said going out tonight would be dangerous." The bright ginger head bobbed up slowly, the smile in his tone unseen. The abrupt change in topic rattles the hunter. Earlier in the evening, they had been speaking. Niles saying he had a new assignment, Kiyoshi listened, warmed up to the side of his fireplace. Sitting on the decorative stone platform surrounding the pit of warmth. He had been writing a letter. Apparently, to his family. Even still, Niles didn’t feel as though Kiyoshi had ever told him the truth about these letters, it seemed to contradict the fact his parents had been killed, but one usually has more family than just their parents. Besides, the letters were accompanied by substantial amounts of gold, not the typical amount which would be sent to one’s parents. Or so Niles believed. Then again, he wasn’t on par with this man’s fortune.

It was around then when Kiyoshi had expressed his concern for Niles to be going out and hunting that night. Although he had never told Kiyoshi what it was he hunted, Niles was never exactly subtle about his duty either. His job was rather looked up to by the citizens. Unless, of course, they were falsely accused of helping the demons.

Niles frowns, "You're not supposed to be here either.” His words seem to hurt the other man - no, the monster before him. His shoulders hunch, it’s rather amazing Niles hadn't put a bolt into his back yet. The flat surface was on full display, after all. It was as though Kiyoshi wanted him to shoot. Or maybe, as though he still felt safe, keeping an opening like so open for so long. The hunter didn’t want to admit that Kiyoshi probably was safe with him standing there, even with the crossbow pointed directly at him.

“Go ahead Zero. End my life." Kiyoshi's voice grew hard, the smile disappearing from his features as he fully turned to face Niles. "End the life of the only one who would keep your secret without wanting something in return." Pale green eyes take in a slight falter, Niles finger, being unable to pull the trigger of the crossbow in hand. The orbs also are able to see the set jaw of Niles as he struggles with the decision put in front of him. Was his own unlife really so valuable to the hunter? Kiyoshi didn’t want to think so. He had to hurt and exploit people time and time again to stay alive. He didn’t want this, he just played the role everyone else expected of him. If Niles would sacrifice himself for his sake, he didn’t want to see the kindness of the human. Yes, they could be cruel, even more so than the pigs of his own kind, but Kiyoshi always saw how kind they could be as well. Mostly, humans did things out of fear.

“I know it’s your orders,  _ Niles _ . I just find it humorous how you kill us Vampires as though you don’t work for them.” The tone wasn’t that of mockery, no, more so what Kiyoshi had been trying so hard to keep locked away inside of himself.  _ Just shoot me already. Get angry and kill me. I know you wanted to put a stake through my heart months ago, why not anymore, now that you have a legitimate reason?  _ Kiyoshi refused to let Niles see how tormented he was. He didn’t want Niles to have to second guess himself anymore. Even though it would cost him his life, Kiyoshi didn’t want Niles to regret this. He’d hurt so many people, it was Niles’ job to take him out and put more peace of mind to the citizens who lived in ignorant bliss. Sure, Kiyoshi had wanted to get rid of the vampiric hierarchy, but this would work as well. One less of his own kind out and about. One less terrorizing the city streets.

At his feet, Kiyoshi hears a slight scuffling noise. 

No.

The woman groans as her limbs twitch. Too soon. She slowly drags herself up enough to look around her. She wasn't supposed to wake up yet. Wide green eyes met with the shocked blue orb standing not a few feet away. The crossbow trains on the woman who was very obviously not dead.

“She’s not a vampire, Zero, don’t shoot her.” The tears finally start to slide down Kiyoshi’s cheeks, the confused woman makes another noise, finally lifting her face to see the people around her. One holding an arm out to shield her from the scene, the other is training a critical eye and weapon towards her. She brings a hand up to a sore on her neck where a semi-deep, rather long gash is oozing blood. It’s then when Niles realizes that she hadn’t been bitten.

 

 


	2. Another

_Seven Months Earlier_

 

“State your business.” Some boxes in the arms of what appeared to be a young farm boy fall to the ground. He crouches to gather them, as though there were something precious held within the small wooden objects. The wood itself is really beautifully carved, stained as well. It doesn’t seem like something a simpleton would carry with them.

“I -- I am Kiyoshi. I have an audience with --” He sounds like an over joyed and excited child.

“Lord Leo.” Another voice steals the words from his lips, to which Kiyoshi turns his face up to the man who interrupted his bumbling statement. He has a cruel look to his eye. The other is covered by a dark eye patch. It’s rather intriguing, Kiyoshi is dumbstruck for a moment, his lips parted.

“Ye--yes. How did you know?” As far as he knew, only Prince Leo, himself, and the guards who would let him by knew of the audience. This man was not on Kiyoshi’s list to be wary of. His guard instantly went sky high, his act may need to be harder to read.

“You’re late, and I was requested to find you. My Lord isn’t always so lenient, consider yourself lucky.” His tone is rather bored, as though he’d rather teach Kiyoshi a lesson than being his escort. The type of lesson? Kiyoshi wasn’t sure he wished to find out. Probably one he’d had many times at this point, anyway.

“Ehh?” Kiyoshi’s lips part as he stares after the figure for a while, before he scrambles after him. Almost losing some of the decorative boxes he’s holding. Again.

 

To anyone watching, the act would look sloppy. Exactly how the stereotyped farm-boy-in-the-big-city, should act. The wide gaze looking about the buildings, ‘aw’s escaping his lips, dropping the boxes he was carrying occasionally, even tripping over the curbs quite often. To Niles, he was annoying. How this bumbling fool getting an audience with Lod Leo was a mystery he wasn’t inclined to ask about.

Scowling, the male’s light brows furrow together, the bright ginger hair of the farmer was just as annoying as his own voice. All the words which parted the other’s lips sounded rehearsed. As though the boy had been practicing to act like the uneducated swine nobles tried to keep them as. It was infuriating to Niles, those eyes held more wisdom than even his own lord.

“Stay out here, Niles.” Lord Leo is looking over some papers as they approach, but the words send a shock through Niles in which he’s never felt. He always has someone else in the chambers. No one could ever expect to know when an assassination attempt could take place. (Not that the assassins would ever have a chance in winning.) The last time someone tried to kill a member of the royal family, they had gotten away. Spreading the word that they were monsters, vampires to be exact. And it was true, a league of vampires who held an ignorant city in their grasp. Well, once ignorant. Not many had known about the royal family's real identity. How they had the blood of a monster running through their veins. And now, the whole city lived under them. The attack had happened a few decades before. The citizens took to the reveal rather well - after all the traitors were either executed or fled to neighboring countries.

Any vampire not of the royal family or friends of them were expected to check into the castle to state their business in the area. Anyone going against their word or who didn’t come in would be hunted down.

“My Lord-” The intense violet eyes flickered with a hint of something else to which Niles bowed his head and stepped away. Maybe the farmer wasn’t actually an entrepreneur. Nile’s blue gaze narrows on his bright ginger hair as the double doors slowly groan closed. Perhaps he was actually a meal. No, even then either he or Odin were present.

Only other vampires had private audiences with the prince. Not just any vampires either, only those Lord Leo had sired, himself, or distant family. That farm boy had no right to such a privilege. Niles had spent enough time around vampires to know how proud they are and to know they wouldn’t stoop to such a level this man was on. Or even acting to be on.

The next time Niles met with Kiyoshi, it was like the ginger was a completely different person. A tailored suit adorned his rather lean figure, the fact made him look cocky as he strolled the streets. One might expect him to have grown up with wealth, considering he carried himself with such vigor. Niles knew better than this. He was here when Kiyoshi entered the city, someone wouldn’t just change so suddenly. Now, he struts about with a fancy walking stick, looking into shop windows as though he might go in but figured the establishment wasn’t worth his presence.

What made him so wealthy in a few short weeks? Lord Leo approved in the business sales of this man’s invention. The pocket watches worn by just about anyone who could scrape up enough money to hold one was often lost or broken. They slid around in pockets or were easily pickpocketed. Kiyoshi had brought something he referred to as a fob. A decorative chain of varying value for every class. (The lower class ones weren’t available yet, but Niles knew they were being made.) This chain would clip to the insides of coats, and were fastened to just about any type of watch. There were other types of them as well, making their production very in demand. Some for holding coats closed, others just to be hung as decoration on a suit vest, others were adorned even on royal capes leaving the chest more open. The chains had taken to the market rather well. It was actually amazing something so simple hadn’t been brought into the city much sooner. Or if they had, why they hadn’t caught on.

For Niles, this was becoming quite the problem. It seemed the more money the ginger made, the more often he had to see Kiyoshi. Niles personally didn’t see the appeal in the thin chains. Whether they were iron, silver, or gold. They all seemed rather unnecessary to him. Just something else to showcase and flaunt one’s wealth. Now he was less of a personal retainer to the prince, but more of a chauffeur to an annoying upper-class man. Feelings such as being degraded made Niles rather bitter towards Kiyoshi.

That day was no different. Dreadfully dark and overcast. Very few people were milling around town, the usual. Kiyoshi was waiting for his escort, per say the usual, to which the eye-patch-clad male huffed to get the other’s attention.

“Ah, Zero,” Niles had no idea how he found out about this name of his, typically only Lord Leo would use it. Even then those occasions would be rare. Kiyoshi had never actually used Niles’ name. Not that he particularly minded, however, it would be better if he wasn’t addressed at all. “Right on time, as usual.” The ginger snapped a pocket watch closed, funny, he didn’t have it connected to a fob. Was he too high now, for even his own invention?

Niles says nothing, instead simply nods, waiting for the other to move so they could go back to the castle. It’s at this time Niles’ eye began to twitch slightly, Kiyoshi’s gaze was focused on the sky. It seemed like he wanted to be late, however, began to walk just as Niles was about to snap something he may later regret.

“You don’t seem like the average man.” Kiyoshi’s voice seems rather full of himself. As though he knows this statement to be fact. It was, actually. But Niles did his best to ignore the entrepreneur's voice, just as much as the awful click, click, click, of his cane. It almost seemed as though Kiyoshi had given up on attempting to do conversation with Niles for the trip. He found it rather obnoxious how Lord Leo had seemed to stress the fact Kiyoshi asked specifically for him to be the escort on these little trips. While Niles would like to snap and question why someone needed to be an escort -- he obviously knew where the castle was -- Niles did have at least some value on his own life.

“What does it matter to the likes of you?” Niles' teeth were held firmly together, his own gaze ahead. To him, the fair skinned entrepreneur almost seemed to be goading him on. Trying to get Niles to lash out at him. Such a crime could be punishable by death if the victim was in favor with the noble. Just everything about the man had Niles in a twist, he couldn't describe it himself.

“It matters to me for a few reasons,” Kiyoshi spoke, a smile in his tone, voice gentle as he looks ahead as well. Their pace was similar, however, Kiyoshi looked like he was rather enjoying a peaceful stroll, while Niles was trying desperately to walk faster and get ahead of Kiyoshi. He was an escort, after all.

“First of all, it seems I’ve done something or another to upset you. Is there a way I may atone for this?” This isn’t what Niles had expected to part Kiyoshi’s lips, it also seems rather different from their previous conversation in context, as well. How was Niles suppose to respond to this? He hated Kiyoshi, just because Kiyoshi was well - Kiyoshi. He didn’t know how to put it any other way.

“Maybe stop calling for me to bring you to the castle. The guards will let you in without me.” His tone is hard, just as straightforward as he always seems to be. Not at all the somewhat teasing man he normally is around most others. Just something set his teeth to grind and a foul mood to settle over him whenever Kiyoshi came around.

“I can do that, if I can ask something of you in return, perhaps, if you do not mind.” Slowly, Niles turned to face Kiyoshi, there were no hints as to whatever could possibly be running through his mind. “Actually, if you refuse, you have an outstanding opportunity.” The escort had stopped walking now, the nearly still air almost seemed to settle further. As though the temperature had dropped slightly. Niles heart rate slowed drastically, this felt like a deal with a devil.

“What are you talking about,” He had also stopped, and now turned halfway so he could take in Kiyoshi’s form. The man was gazing up at the overcast sky again. As though he might get an answer from the clouds.

“Niles,” In the momentary pause, said man swallows thickly, the other has looked to the ground as though in embarrassment, a top hat which really doesn’t seem like his typical attire is in one hand, while his cane slowly tips to the ground where it clatters and rolls slowly for a few seconds. “I’d like to get to know you. And vice versa.” The gaze Nile’s eye trains on is sincere. The words he hears just as much. “If you still despise me after a month, I’ll leave, go back to my home.  You’ll never hear from me again. If you want to hunt me down, I won’t stop you - I’ll actually encourage it. But if your perspective of me changes, I hope we can become good friends.” He’s honest, but Niles can tell something is being left unsaid. Something Kiyoshi is refusing to bring forward, a quality he could honestly say he didn’t appreciate in the slightest.

“Only if you tell me what’s really on your mind right now. Or this will stay exactly as it is.” Kiyoshi’s eyes narrow while he frowns slightly, as though it might not be worth it. That his current walks with Niles while he was being ignored or snapped at would be a better outcome than a shot at what he really wants.

“Tell me what you really want,” Now Niles’ teeth grit together and he steps closer to Kiyoshi taking the rich man’s collar in hand and pulling him up slightly to Niles height. Even though the ginger was wearing slightly heeled shoes, he was still considerably shorter than the platinum haired man.

The next few seconds make up Niles mind for him, just as he is about to release Kiyoshi and carry on to the palace, the other lets his hat join the street where his cane still lay. His pale hands are soon taking Niles tanned face in his grasp, and Kiyoshi kissed him suddenly. A sloppy, my-nose-hit-yours-at-an-awkward-angle-and-gods-have-you-never-actually-kissed-someone-before? sort or kiss which left Niles wide eyed and confused and Kiyoshi backing away as though he’d been struck when Niles didn’t respond.

Kiyoshi could die for such an action, he knew it. It didn’t matter how good of terms you were with the royalty. A gay man was a dead man. In a time where it’s frowned upon, if anyone saw what had just happened, they could report both of them. They would both die, either hung or burned. The hanging wasn’t that quick either. Unlike common criminals, it wouldn't be a drop to your death and neck snapped, no, it was slow suffocation, brought on by the body being swung from a ladder. Niles hands released Kiyoshi while putting distance between them. The richer of the two picking up his belongings and walking towards the castle, a glum expression holding his features as he passed Niles. It was then, he realized why he had been so bitter the past few weeks.

Niles had been trying to distance himself from something he could never have. Trying to distance himself from Kiyoshi to avoid having to be hurt. And still, he was hurt. Even though he had pushed the other away, and all this time it was a mutual attraction --

“Kiyoshi-” The other stops, but he isn’t facing Niles, his shoulders are tense as though bracing himself for an answer he doesn’t want to hear, and the hesitation makes the lean figure slouch. Kiyoshi seems ready to break down and ask Niles something himself when he gets an answer. “--I’ll meet you tomorrow.” Is all that is said before they both turn, Kiyoshi only gets a look at Niles back. He doesn’t dare follow, for all he knew it could be a trap to report him and so on. Yet, he knew he wouldn’t be late for this meeting even if it meant he would die.


	3. Life

The meet up with Niles wasn’t a trap, but what was, was the man himself. Kiyoshi had discovered a more teasing personally in him than he had at first expected. Manors which were worthy of the gutter, and language a sailor would blush at. He was so unlike the heartless impression he had first been graced with, and although he knew getting close would only hurt them, he couldn’t help himself. They both had a shared secret, a secret which would get them killed. But they both had other ways to be sentenced to death. Both found in their past, but only one still carried the burdenous truth.

Kiyoshi could tell Niles had also been a bit surprised by the other’s real personality. A bit carefree, but was also astonished at the seeming naive outlook on life the ginger carried. Niles could hardly believe when Kiyoshi had piped up and told him that when he had been thieving to get by, that it wasn’t being a criminal. “You were just trying to survive when everyone else gave up on you.”

“How the hell can you just simply look at everything and assume that it is good?” Niles remembers asking, the other in turn hummed a moment.

“Well, you once told me you’d never judge a man by the money he has. If they try hard enough they can get out of poverty. But beggars, you can’t stand. You worked to get where you are, granted, you were left behind for dead, but Lord Leo took you on as a personal retainer. Oh, and that those born with a silver spoon in their mouth deserved to be on the streets with the beggars.” Kiyoshi, Niles had found out, was horrible at making his point. He wasn’t all that great with words, Niles discovered Kiyoshi prefered to act, rather than speak. (Not to be confused with theatrical acting.)

The month Kiyoshi had first spoke of passed rather quickly. Niles didn’t even need to answer when Kiyoshi implored about their current working friendship, to which Niles answer was a deadpanned expression and a sarcastic reply. One which was apparently taken as a good thing, for Kiyoshi had hugged Niles tightly.

Although they were getting along, they were rather far apart on the social standards. Niles was often seen as Kiyoshi’s aid when they were in public, and some establishments even asked he stay outside until Kiyoshi told them differently. While Niles was used to such behavior from shopkeepers, he was unused to the kindness Kiyoshi offered. When ever he was discriminated against, Kiyoshi would often offer to get him something, or would simply buy some kind of trinket for Niles. One time he paid Niles’ overdue rent, and while Kiyoshi got an ear licking for it, he simply said next time he would ask first. Their argument ended before it actually began.

Actually, most of their arguments would end as such. Kyoshi simply smiling and apologizing before he was even accused of something. Niles left dumbstruck for a few moments before he was offered something he would refuse, and Kiyoshi would leave it for him anyways.

While Kiyoshi didn’t seem to even try to hide their friendship in public, he wasn’t daft to the fact their real relationship had to be hidden. Their physical, taboo relationship. One they relished in more often than they should. Maybe it was greed from both of them, maybe it was relief. Kiyoshi would vouch for the second and secretly indulge in the first, while Niles was outright about being greedy. They both finally had something--one--who not only understood the other, but was was also similar.

Soon after, Kiyoshi was able to put a down payment on a house. He was in a wealthy side of the city, rather close to the palace - as close as land could be purchased anyways. So their walks had gotten shorter, and even to the point that Niles was requested by his lord to simply do his other tasks. A couple months before than, he would have been ecstatic, but now just had to keep a rather indifferent air about him. Coupled with the ‘Yes, M’lord,’ spoken with a slight bow.


	4. We

 

“Tell me about yourself, Zero.” Kiyoshi had actually put down the book he was reading, to which his lover raised a brow.

“Oh really, and not offer anything for me?” There’s a sly grin on his lips which is mirrored by the ginger.

“I didn’t say that, but if you insist, I’ll go first.” Kiyoshi hms slightly and leans back in his chair as if trying to figure out where he would start. “Well, my parents were rather wealthy. Nobels, actually.” That would explain a lot. “We were close to another noble family at the time, from another country.” These sounded a lot more like ‘not answers’. “But when I was young, they had gotten into some rather heated debate of sorts with the other family which didn’t go over too well. My father had given something very valuable to this family to allow them to raise into a rank of wealth on par with our own.

“But my family was betrayed and my parents killed for this. The politics which make the whole situation rather confusing are that I was not held accountable for any of what my parents had done, and was placed on a small farm where I was raised for a time, and where I made my invention which leads me here.”

This answer seemed to be suitable enough for Niles, and he did a similar story, where there were answers, but they weren’t answers at the same time. Being left by his family, ‘adopted’ by a group of ruffians, lost his eye, and finally being left behind for dead where he was found by Prince Leo.

That night Kiyoshi had been writing - presumably to the family. And every question posed to him was easily dodged, but Niles couldn’t help but feel like Kiyoshi had seemed rather antsy that day. Restless pacing, and trying to busy himself with just about anything.

“I don’t think you should go out tonight.” He says suddenly, folding the letter he’d been working on and moving towards the fire to warm a stick of wax to seal the paper. “Hunting I mean. I know you must return to the castle.”

“Why shouldn't I do my job?” Niles’ brow raises slightly before lower slowly. Kiyoshi had been acting very strangely lately.

A sigh leaves the other first. He runs a hand through his bangs slowly before casting his gaze towards Niles. His eyes seem different, most feral than usual. “I don’t know I just have a bad feeling. Like something really bad may happen.”

“All the more reason for me to go out and do my job. I have a target I need to locate before any more chaos is spread.”

A slight pause and Niles is headed for the door. Slight irritation driving him away sooner than he would usually leave. “Just, be careful then.” Hand on the handle, Niles sighs softly.

“You know I can’t promise that.” And he leaves. As soon as the door shuts, Kiyoshi is on the opposite side of the room. His hands finding his pocket watch which was very rarely ever in his pocket.

“Shite.” Groaning, he realizes he is late, and Kiyoshi is digging into his chest of clothing. Some armor he’d been hiding near the bottom which he tosses on, and also retrieves a long double edged weapon from a longer storage chest. This dual katana once concealed by bulky blankets is soon slipped into the ring near his waist, and for the most part Kiyoshi’s flowing robes hide most of his near full body armor minor the paladin shoulders and pieces over his boots. His letter is tucked away into his chest plates and he’s rushing out the back door of his home and into the night. He just needed to get the letter to a friend and feed before Niles returned in a few hours.


	5. Could

“Now get the hell out of here, and make sure you deliver this, I’ll distract the hunter.” Pain seized Kiyoshi’s chest as he pushed one of his own away. The other vampire seems to hurt for a moment, fear in her soft brown eyes before she nods and takes off in a separate direction. Taking a samurai like stance, Kiyoshi pulls his blade out. The deep shadows hiding him for now as a figure approaches the opposite end of the alleyway.

Of all eight of the hunters which could be on his tail right now, of course, it had to be that one. Although this man doesn’t have a weapon drawn instead he seems to be trying to get a look into the dark corridor while taking a few hesitant steps forward.

“Long way from home, don’t you think?” He taunts, and Kiyoshi can honestly say he enjoys that tone a lot more when Niles is using it behind closed doors. Without answering, knowing it would give him away, Kiyoshi pulls one of two long pins from his hair, tossing it towards the hunter he’d fallen for and fleeing down the alley.

“It really is more fun when they run.” The words, although some distance away, ring as clear to Kiyoshi as though Niles were right next to him. This is a hunter who knows how to put fear into the top predator.

After nearly an hour of dodging and evading, Kiyoshi had caught himself a break. Leaning against the stone work of a middle-class home, he attempts to try and listen for any sign that Niles had found him again. And with the hunger driving him crazy, Kiyoshi wasn’t sure how much longer he could run. A door nearby creaked open then, a woman stepping out, and not a moment after her heel hit the ground an extremely sharp needle pierced her skin. The biggest downside to Kiyoshi’s hunting style was that he didn’t numb his prey. With her screaming out a second before he grabbed her neck to stop the sound, he knew he just cut his time very short. The needle was forced up wards. The tempered steel making it tear her skin without bending it. The bloodied weapon clinks to the ground as his mouth sears over the fresh wound. It’s sloppy and just as messy, but the taste of blood began to calm him at once. Kiyoshi’s mind numbing to the taste until he hears what sounds like a crossbow being loaded.

 


	6. Have

_Present_

With a crossbow pointed at the woman, and a heavily armored vampire shielding her from it, Niles wasn’t sure where he should aim the weapon next. All the vital spots of the monster were concealed, he realizes this now and scowled about the fact that he didn’t think of it sooner. Of course, even Kiyoshi would be afraid of him when he’s facing the business end of Niles’ job.

“Get up,” The vampire says softly to the woman, and to Niles surprise, she does just that. He even felt compelled to do so, and he was already standing. “Now, nice and easy, walk over to the hunter, he will keep you safe.” The green of Kiyoshi’s eyes stayed locked on Niles as the woman did exactly what was being told to her. Those green eyes used to be protected by him too. Or so that is what he was telling himself on all those walks to the castle and the late nights of patrolling the streets.

The crossbow is re-aimed to Kiyoshi’s face. “I’m not the murderous vampire you’re after. I swear it, Niles.” Now that he had proof of such, killing a friend of the royal family would be a life sentence for himself.

“Then why all the taunting, do you want to die?” Both seem relieved that Niles’ voice didn’t betray anything. He doesn’t look to the woman who still seems to be under the vampire’s spell, but speaking to her, commanding she go inside, seems to do exactly what Kiyoshi’s own words had done to her. Even though he was sure her home was behind the vampire, she went into a different building.

“In a way, yes. But I had hoped it wouldn’t come to this. The vampire you were assigned to kill tonight has already left - I sent her away.”

“Why the hell would you-”

“Because she is apart of my coven, and wasn’t supposed to follow me here.” Kiyoshi’s eyes narrow dangerously and this is the second time Niles’ blood froze knowing that the gentleman was actually a dangerous monster. “I will inform Leo of this in the morning and take responsibility for the damage done.” Niles couldn’t exactly argue with this, but he eventually lowers his bow slightly.

Without a word the hunter turns away, the damage had been done, Kiyoshi knows this, and he doesn’t expect it to turn for the better.

“And I swear, I will keep our secret to my grave.” He says softly, Niles pauses for a moment, and for the second time, that night says a string of words which pierce Kiyoshi right though his non-beating heart.

“I can’t promise that.” The cold look in Niles’ eye is filled with a similar hatred which had been directed towards him shortly after arriving in town. But now, it hurt to look back.

Kiyoshi wasn’t sure how long he stayed in the alley after his now likely ex-lover had left, but he knows he needs to get home and clean up. He did have to explain to Leo after all why it was Niles was unable to apprehend the vampire.

 

Full responsibility couldn't actually be given to Kiyoshi, apparently, in his long term absence, he had been yet to be informed that Master Vampires were only being killed off if they had made any spawn the easy way. Which, Kiyoshi didn’t believe in, and with the documentation regarding the spawn which had been cursing the city, he was let off with a warning to better control his coven. And he would have a guard for the next two weeks. By Niles.

For obvious reasons, Niles didn’t want anything to do with Kiyoshi, and he’d even gone back to protesting the matter but had been silenced with a show of Leo’s hand.

“It is my understanding that you know Kiyoshi’s daily schedule better than anyone, so you will be best suited to make sure he sticks to it. If you have any complaints, Niles, I will have it seen he is held under house arrest for the remained of the sentence.” Not that Kiyoshi much cared, but he felt like if he tried to sleep at all he wouldn’t wake up either. This was a dangerous situation for both of them.

And sure enough, Niles came armed to the teeth when he went to escort Kiyoshi back home. Citizens were muttering, but they mostly assumed Niles was a bodyguard after what had happened the night before. News spread fast when someone survived a vampire attack.

“Why didn’t you tell Leo?” Kiyoshi says nearly halfway to him home which could turn into his prison or even his grave.

“Tell Lord Leo, what?” The tone Kiyoshi was expecting to be coy was rather emotionless.

“I could be burning on a cross at this very moment, but I’m not. Not even my status would keep me from that fate. You would be free of me, and my, staff,  would stay half a continent or more away from this place if I were to die here.” Kiyoshi doesn’t get his answer until the door of his home closes behind him and Niles’ scowl deepens.

“Why didn’t you bite that woman, turn her into one of you or kill her.” He asks a few other questions, but Kiyoshi wasn’t exactly concerned about those. They seemed irrelevant.

“I’ll tell you what you want to know if you tell me why I’m not dead yet.”

“The key word is yet,” Niles teeth clench together and he takes a slow deep breath. “If I tell them, they will want proof, and unless I throw in the fact that I know from experience or pin some other unlucky scapegoat to the board it won’t happen.” Kiyoshi had a good feeling Niles wouldn’t use a scapegoat for obvious reasons. “Now start answering before I change my mind.”

With a sigh, Kiyoshi didn’t even bother to pull up a chair, he just did as requested of him. “I don’t turn people unless they want to be, and hold that conviction for at least five years. And even then I rarely turn them, unless I believe they won’t be a major harm to people around us. The woman from last night,” the word woman seem’s to make Niles somewhat angry, but he doesn’t comment. “Was an exception, she turned more blood thirsty after the process but she has been better in recent years.”

“And by better, you mean not slaughtering an entire city in a little less than a week?” It was supposed to be a cruel joke, but Kiyoshi nods.

“Precisely. And I think that also answers why I didn’t kill her. I do not enjoy killing, it’s ceaseless and anyone who kills has committed a crime, human or vampire alike.”

“And what about the clothing you were wearing last night, that armor isn’t from this kingdom or any other I’ve seen.”

“From my homeland, destroyed many years ago.”

“So our homeland also uses many weapons?” Niles has the needle which had been thrown at him the night before.

“My family encouraged everyone to be prominent in multiple fighting skills.”

Their conversation does this for a while, long enough that they almost seem somewhat relaxed, Niles sitting, and Kiyoshi preparing himself to sleep the rest of the day. Once he did so, he would be completely vulnerable until nightfall.


	7. Been

 

About five days into this guard, Niles breaches a topic to talk about for the first time since the first day.

“How does it go?” Kiyoshi lifts his head, but not his eyes from the newspaper in his hands. Niles had spoken for the first time in a while, his chest game against himself looked rather heated.

“How does what go?” The voice of the ginger vampire is soft as he continues to skim the pressed paper for anything which may have any value in terms of information.

“The whole, feeding thing?” Niles moves a piece, from his peripheral, Kiyoshi believes it’s the light bishop.

“Thing? Since when do you speak like so?” The vampire teases slightly, his lips curved into a small smile. The news articles have lost all interest to him, however, he still pretends to be reading.

“Get your head out of your ass, I want to have a conversation with you.” A captured pawn falls off the table, rolling on the floor in a half circle like pattern. It seems this whole guard deal was going a little better, he wasn’t exactly threatening Kiyoshi anyone.

There is a chuckle in Kiyoshi’s tone as he folds his paper and responds. “Fine fine, what do you want to know?”

“Why don’t people scream when they are bitten?”

“Don’t beat around the bush, do you?” Kiyoshi hums a moment, as though trying to figure out where to start. “Well, first of all, may I use my own fangs to explain?”

A hesitated nod is given as permission, and the vampire turns and faces the human, his canines in his upper jaw lengthening to the ones which would be used when faced in a situation to feed.

“Venom, no not poison.” He shakes his head as Niles gives a questioning look. “It’s a venom which numbs the flesh, keeps pain from inducing in the victim. But it also has a bit of an effect on the vampire who bites. An arousing sort of feeling…” The ginger’s eyes find the floor, but Niles prompts him to continue. No vampire had ever explained this to him, or really anyone besides their own, as far as Niles knew. He’d never heard of this in any of the vampire texts which had been published.

“But, only this venom can come out of the fans, there is a second set.” The words are slow, as though he doesn’t know if he should continue. And Niles watches on baited breath as Kiyoshi’s fangs retract, he expects the second set from the top of his mouth to appear, but instead, his bottom lip moves down showing the teeth directly below the canines, and how they protruded out. “The second set is used for feeding - although a bit painful, typically the venom has spread far enough into the human’s system. They are numb to most thoughts as well. Mindless if you must.”

Niles swallows, this is information that few if no humans had. He was rather lucky. Maybe. “You won’t need to turn me for telling me this, will you?” Kiyoshi smiles, his head turning to the side.

“Only if you want me to, but even then I’d wait a few years. To see if your answer is the same then, as to now.”

Silence falls between them, and Niles finds himself raking his hand through his hair. “How, does one turn?”

“There are multiple ways to be turned.” Kiyoshi doesn’t elaborate until he is nudged by Niles, prompted to continue. “Taking the blood of a vampire is one. Drinking their life essence is a sure fire way to turn, there is a very low chance of being turned if bitten, but the last way is to suck them dry, and then inject more venom. It was once common, but no longer so.”

“Why was that the most common?” Niles’ eye narrows.

“They won’t have the same power.” Kiyoshi shrugs, as though this would be enough of an answer.

“What?” proves more information is needed.

“There is a hierarchy, believe it or not, in the vampire world. Masters, such as the royal family, are vampire spawn of vampires. They all have the same level of power, granted a master has a spawn with another master, anyway. It’s the most surefire way to have a vampire child. Rarely, a human can impregnate a vampire and vice versa, but the effects are usually deadly or terminated.

“After the masters, there is a class typically treated as nobles. Blooded spawn, we call them. They are not as powerful, but still really, very strong altogether. These vampires were turned with the blood of a master. A master cannot make a master right away, but the ones created by a master may mature into one, after many decades, often times centuries.

“Then, there is what is known as a pure spawn. They are the weakest of vampires, and often the most savage.”

“If they are the weakest, how can they be - well, savage?”

“They were turned by being completely drained of blood, a very painful way. After so much blood is taken, the effects become harmful, and once they wake, typically the spawn will attack anything, looking to replace their blood supply. Enough is typically never enough. They will feed twice as often, most times instead of twice a month, it will be every week.”

“Why would someone make a pure spawn vampire?”

“Not many do anymore, those who do so often are frowned upon, but they create a bloodthirsty coven, usually because they themselves are blood thirsty. It’s not often this happens anymore, as the number of masters in the world are becoming scarce, as well as their blooded spawn. And the master or blooded who does so will be terminated, kept from allowing them the power to do so again.” They fall into relative silence, Niles game of chess long forgotten, but Kiyoshi moves a knight declaring checkmate.

“...You mentioned being bitten as a way to turn someone.” which was also the common belief that was how all vampires were created.

“No matter what type of vampire bites a human, there is always the chance they will create a new ‘regular’ vampire. Although stronger than a pure spawn, they cannot lift their status. They are the most common of vampires.”

“Sounds like a contradiction to most of what you’ve just told me.”

“I understand this, it is all really very complicated, hard to put into words.” Kiyoshi elaborates quickly and takes a breath. “However, it used to be that regular vampires were rare, but with population numbers at the moment, the regular ones are the largest. Mainly because there is a sure fire way to create them.” Kiyoshi’s eyes land on the fire pit across the room.

“But you said-”

“Unintentionally, it is rare to sire one, but if a vampire wishes it,” Kiyoshi turned quickly, the table separating them is tossed to the side, and before Niles can react, the vampire has grabbed his by the elbows. Turning his arms to Kiyoshi won’t be grabbed. The other male leans back slightly, while the vampire listens to his beating heart. Niles didn’t make a noise but watched as Kiyoshi leans closer, only when his fangs at Niles' neck and he breathes in the male’s scent, does Niles whisper a warning. His pulse jumping as his arms are restrained by Kiyoshi’s stronger hands. “All he or she must do,” His fangs, all four gently glide against Niles’ skin. The victim shudders as he swallows, he speaks another soft warning while Kiyoshi’s jaws part, but never biting into his skin. “Is bite both ways. At the same time.”

 

While they were slowly talking again, Kiyoshi found it relatively hard not to show signs of affection towards Niles. Even more so when he was tired.

Niles wasn’t daft to the idea of vampires and how they are portrayed. Stories and books are written by so called scholars always depicted them as soulless monsters. Those who felt they had evidence would often showcase crude drawings of a creature which looks nothing like a human, that they will rob someone’s skin and pretend to live like them as long as they weren’t noticed.

Niles also knew this was complete bullshit. Although he didn’t know everything about vampires, he did, indeed know that scholars are idiots. The Vampires he worked for, looked like the common noblemen. The one he traveled with, acted like a bumbling idiot, but at least he was amusing most of the time.

After learning a bit about their race, Niles couldn’t seem to want to know enough. Always asking questions to the seeming child like vampire master. Who, when faced with such questions would almost mature to his actual age. (Of which he has never shared with Niles.)

“I don’t understand how people can be so wrong about vampires,” Niles states bluntly, getting Kiyoshi’s attention. The bright orange haired male looks up blinking his bright green eyes at his human lover as though he didn’t quite get what Niles was referring to.

“How can they just simply write down their notes about vampires, but not actually have any proof behind the scribbles?” Niles closes yet another book, this one titled “The Monsters Among us”. Kiyoshi smiles a bit, he was reading something new every night, Niles lost interest trying to keep up.

“What, how they say we’ll burn away if in any kind of light? Flame or the sun, or that our eyes are slit like that of an alley cat, and glow in the moonlight?” Niles nods, but he doesn’t quite fancy the tone in Kiyoshi’s voice. As though the man was taunting him with this sort of information.

“Oh, I get it, you want to know what really happens.” Sitting back and crossing his legs, Kiyoshi folds his hands in his lap, elbows resting on the arms of the chair. Oh great, story time with Grandpa Kiyoshi.

“Well, it all started some time ago. When some humans had been given a gift to -”

“Cut the bull shit.”

“Fine fine,” Kiyoshi’s lips were still twisted into an ungodly pleasant smile, which both irked Niles, and also made him want to wipe that look from his face, affectionately.

“According to your lore, we cannot go out into the sunlight, how you know this to be false. The princes and princesses, you guard often go on public outings. Which is probably why the people of the city often have seemed to disregard the rumors of vampires leading the city after a few hundred years. Most humans are ignorant. Isn’t it obvious after so long that with the same king there is a serious problem?” Kiyoshi shakes his head slowly, “However, I digress. Although sunlight will considerably weaken us, it can cause some injury if in direct contact for too long. If anything burns or rashes may break out.” Nieles regards the information with a passive expression. The man shrugging a bit to himself as he leans forward.

“Then what about holy water, will it actually kill you? And what with the whole stake through the heart?”

“Awh, Niles, I thought you liked me, was this all a ploy just to get me to tell you how to kill me easily?” Kiyoshi chuckles softly, while Niles rolls his eyes. They both know that isn’t the case, if it was, Niles would have breached the subject much sooner.

“Well, holy water is more like a chemical to us. If something like acid spilled on a human, depending on the effects, it can harm the skin and leave horrible scarring. Holy water will do the same, but the scars heal with time - lots of time.”

“So are you also admitting to the fact that there is a god, a heaven, a hell?”

“You’re awfully talkative today, Niles.” Kiyoshi blinks slowly a few times while the platinum blonde leans back.

“Sorry,” His arms cross and his bright sapphire blue eye locks on Kiyoshi. “Maybe I am interested in this, or maybe I actually just love to hear your voice.”

“There he is, he’s back.” The two share a smile for a few moments before Kiyoshi’s voice becomes serious again.

“I cannot say there is a heaven or hell, and I cannot say for certain if there is a ruler of either. “ He sighs, head reclining back on the chair, as he puffs out a somewhat tired sounding breath. Dawn was approaching, and while vampires can stay up, it is just rather hard to do so. The effects of three in the morning to humans starting around five or six for vampires.  “I myself still do not understand the aspect of holy water, it could actually just be a weapon made by other covens to try and gain control of another master’s territory, or if there really is another world beyond this one, granting the power to make the solution.” Kiyoshi hums slightly and sits up farther, he had a bit of a pause, Niles actually wondered if he had fallen asleep when Kiyoshi’s eyes blink open once more, and he leans forward, elbows on the table and lacing his fingers together.

“As for the stake, it’s the simplest means of killing a vampire.Though more often practiced today is removing their head and burning it. Which is why I was surprised that night when you found me and had a crossbow pointed at my back.” Kiyoshi’s smile has grown again, his eyes holding untold humor as he tips his head to the side. “And I thought I was the old timer.” The male chuckles to himself as his eyes land on Niles form, he was acting impassive or unimpressed, but the slight brow furrow showed Kiyoshi he was actually somewhat embarrassed about that night being brought up.

“Alright, alright, I have one last question for today,” Niles says and sighs as if he hadn’t actually picked a question. A few minutes pass and Niles finally decides what he wants to talk about, “Last time you told me about the generations, where do you stand, and where does the king here stand?”

“I believe that is two questions, but I can stay up long enough for that.” once again the ginger is smiling, but he seems really very tired this time.

“Your king here was not born a master vampire. Before I came into this world - so in other words, a long, long, time ago - “ Kiyoshi grins, Niles rolls his eyes. “Garron was nearing the end of his time, but he had been king for quite a while. No heirs to his throne, but also highly respected throughout the human, and vampire rulers. A master from a neighboring country at the time had given Garron his blood, but he also diluted it with another’s. Enough to create a second generation, the vampire king wanted to have an alley, but not a master who could overthrow him. In this time it was still unknown how some second generations could grow to the power of a master, but this worked in Garron’s favor. The king had become corrupted in blood lust, and within a few decades, matured and took over this vampire king’s territory. Garron taking his subjects and land, and continued to create his own empire larger. No one really questioned how the aging king was able to pull off such a feat, how he was able to continue to grow more and more powerful as the ages went on. “ Kiyoshi sighs, as though speaking was beginning to take a tole on him. “Myself… hmmm.” He’s rather sleepy at this point, and Niles is about to say he can wait until night fell, but Kiyoshi held up his hand.

“I haven’t told you why I’m here, or what kind of vampire I am. I’m welcomed in the kingdom for a few reasons, And it’s also why your Lord speaks to me often without asking who I am or having a guard around. “ Niles swallows, this might be more than he had bargained for, and he’s not sure if this is what he what he wanted or not.

“I’m sure you’ve figured it out by now, but I was not turned like many other vampires today. Master vampires are independent, it doesn’t matter what their parents did, or their sires. In my case, Leo and I have known each other almost since birth. Garron’s children are born masters, like myself. But in a way, we are also related.” Kiyoshi sighs again, he sounds almost defeated. “My father does not define who I am, so Garron hasn’t come after me, but Garron is the one who turned his back on my family - the one who gave him his gift. So, in a sense, I am Garron’s younger brother. And, I shouldn’t tell you this, but I trust you, Niles.” Kiyoshi’s eyes open again, he gazes at the other “I would like to restore my long lost kingdom.”

Kiyoshi seems hesitant to speak further. “In a way, the Lord you serve and his siblings are my own family.”

The silence which followed Kiyoshi’s words seemed to prompt him further, explain a little more. “Leo, Camilla, Elise, and Xander are my nieces and nephews,”

“What about Lord Corrin?” Kiyoshi hums slowly, surprised at Niles tone, he is sitting forward as though he couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“While I do consider him family, we have no blood tie,” smiling softly, Kiyoshi stands slowly. “But that is a discussion for another day.” Niles gaze is pinned to the table, deep in thought, and as Kiyoshi passes, he places a kiss on the top of his head, wishing Niles a good day. It’s mostly out of habit but nothing more than Niles stiffening up slightly says any form of discomfort.

“See you at nightfall.” Kiyoshi really must be stupid to have that much trust in someone.

 


	8. Together

 On the night after of Niles’ assigned guard, he brought up the night which started it. “The woman you’d fed from,”

“What about her?” It was getting close to another feeding, Niles could tell, Kiyoshi was getting agitated rather easily.

“She did what you told her to do, was it shock or something deeper?” There is a bit of an irritated sound, it was getting close to daybreak as well. The vampire is pacing back and forth in quick strides before he breaks off and tries to focus on something and then is back to pacing.

“Blood loss makes it easier to suggest certain ideas in humans.” Kiyoshi’s scowling somewhat. “But even without the blood loss, humans are compelled to do what I say.” He groans somewhat hands raking through his hair.

“Please, as soon as the sun rises leave me, I won’t be here tomorrow night.”His steps are wider and Niles’ brow raises slightly, his eye narrows slightly.

“I don’t feel compelled to do that.” His arms cross, and in the time it takes him to blink the agitated vampire is a few feet in front of Niles.

“Because I wasn’t commanding you to do so. And I really don’t want to do that, because it would not only go against Leo’s orders of this time but also because it’s an unsavory feeling.”

About five seconds pass under the intense look of Kiyoshi’s eyes before he’s pacing again, Niles sighs softly before stretching his arms behind his head for a moment. “I won’t tell M’lord.” Kiyoshi grumbles, ever since he told Niles that he was related to the family - in terms of vampire politics less actual blood relation, he’d been somewhat sarcastically been referring to Kiyoshi as Lord as well. But he was too irked to read the tone in Niles’ voice wasn’t a trace of facetiousness in his voice.

“So, try me.”

“Niles.” The sudden calm tone in Kiyoshi’s voice sends Niles spine to stiffen. It was rather unpleasant, and he’d only had his attention grabbed. “I want you to wait outside by the door until you have to leave.” With green eyes set on him, Niles did feel compelled to do just that, he takes a few steps, every moment he tries to stop something different begins to happen. First, his palms feeling clammy, then a cold sweat breaking out on the back of his neck and down his back.

He can feel the gaze of the vampire on him as he struggles against this, his body moving in a way which makes him feel like he’s the prey but wouldn’t fight back even if he wanted to.

“You see,” And the spell is broken, and Niles chokes out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. And Kiyoshi pulls him away from the door to sit, there is already a tankard of ale on the table.

“Please, never make me do that to you again.” While the irritation has spread across Kiyoshi’s brow, his voice was full of pain. For a few minutes they were like that, until Kiyoshi was convinced Niles would be alright. And while he begins to pace, Niles is slowly forgetting what had happened to make him feel so exhausted, the last thing he recalled was standing on the opposite side of the room prompting Kiyoshi to do something. Maybe that was why the woman never came forward with the identity of the vampire who attacked her. She legitimately didn’t remember.

 

“Kiyoshi,” a few hours after named vampire had returned home, he found himself face to face with Niles. He stops, surprised to see the other in his home before smiling somewhat.

“Niles, good evening.”

“So, you can make people do something by telling them to, I’m assuming the others have similar abilities.” Well, that’s quite the greeting.

“Well, yes, all Masters have an aptitude to do something of the sort.”

“Do you know what the others can do?”

“Most masters like to keep their abilities a secret.” Kiyoshi shrugs, he’s pulling a jacket from his shoulders. He was rather good at blending in, although Niles had to admit he seemed much more confident in his armor from his home. (Which he still had no idea where that was, or even the name of the place.)

“You’re saying you don’t know then?”

“No, I know them well. Elise is rather gifted in making people agree with her. Camilla isn’t known for her interrogation skills without reason. Leo can look into people's minds like a book if he has reason to, Xander-”

“Lord Leo… Can literally read minds?”

“If he wants to.”

“So he knows everything that’s ever happened to me?”

“Are you missing nearly your entire memory?” Kiyoshi chuckles softly. “Leo may be able to read minds, but his technique is lacking. You weren’t perfect with your crossbow the first time you shot and every time since then, were you?” Niles replies with a no, but he seems confused. Kiyoshi really wasn’t that great at explaining.

“I’m saying, if, let’s say he read your mind of the entire time you were guarding me, you wouldn’t remember any of it.”

“I was guarding you?” The second the question sets in, Kiyoshi realizes Niles isn’t joking, and a rapid beating against his door enhances the fact. If he had a heart it would be in his throat.

“Kiyoshi, we know you are inside, open the door.”

“Damn it,” He didn’t have time to get his armor on, and this was probably going to be the end.

“Niles,”

“You are not going to ask me to do what I think you are.”

“You’re right.” That hard look in Kiyoshi’s eye returned, something Niles had seen only twice before. “Niles,” The other tries to cover his ears, anything to block out what the vampire was going to say, but Kiyoshi takes Niles’ hands, lacing his fingers with the others.

“I love you Niles, so I need you to do this.” With a kiss acting as a pause, Kiyoshi parts to begin.

“You’re not going to fight this.” letting Niles go, Kiyoshi reaches to grab a bolt from his belt. The wooden stake like object being thrust into Niles hands.

“Kiyoshi-” The protest is cut short, and Kiyoshi brings the bolt up over his own chest, with Niles hand wrapped around it.

“Niles. Kill me.” As the door burst open, the bolt tipped in silver, plunged through the vampire’s heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not super important notes but they are here if ya' wanna read;
> 
> I started this before I had a definite backstory for Kiyoshi and tbfh he doesn't have a tragic back story in the slightest. That never happens with my characters so I had to make this tragic!  
> He's no way related to the nobles wasn't sired in a noble family either. He's really just a smol sleepy farm boi who wanted to be a ninja, enrolled, trained and then found out he can't nap comfortably with spiky arm sleeves poking him so he reclassed a few times.  
> So - after hours of trying to get a similar character in my copy of birthright, I have discovered that characters with the abilities Vantage, Lethality, Astra, and Swap are over powered asf. but that didn't stop me from making Kiyoshi as such.  
> Thank you for taking the time to read!

**Author's Note:**

> I'd been writing this for far too long and I finally sat down today and wrote the least 6k words.  
> I absolutely adore vampire aus with the romantic interest being the one who kills their kind.  
> I also hate Twilight. They are not vampires.


End file.
